A conventional container for shipping temperature sensitive products includes a cardboard box, inside of which is a thermally insulating material. A conventional thermally insulating material is expanded polystyrene (EPS), e.g., Styrofoam. For example, panels of the expanded polystyrene can line the walls of the box, and another packing material, e.g., bubble wrap, can be placed surround and cushion the item being shipped inside the panels. Alternatively, expanded polystyrene can be machined or molded to form a “cooler” into which the item being shipped can be placed—this does not need an external box. In either case, a coolant, e.g., ice, dry ice or a gel pack, is placed in the cavity in the box with the item being shipped.
EPS is relatively inexpensive and easily formed into a variety of shapes, but is not compostable. Consequently, disposing of the material of the container can be a problem.